Blind Lovers
by PrincessTverski
Summary: Loki returns to Asgard just in time to give his lover a Yuletide surprise. One-Shot. Rated M for adult situations. PWP. Written for a Secret Santa Fic Exchange on Tumblr. AU. Loki/OFC.


**Happy Holidays, all! This is just a little one-shot I wrote for my tumblr friend for a Secret Santa fic exchange. I hope you like it! Rated M for sexy times. **

* * *

><p>Aurora stood in the great hall of Asgard, a goblet of golden mead clutched in her hand. Yule festivities were fast underway, and had been since early that morning. Green boughs of holly were strung across the ceiling, spiked with mistletoe; a gigantic fire roared in the hearth. The warmth of the AllFather's drink was coursing under her skin, giving her steps a light, airy feel. The golden threads embroidered into her purple gown glittered in the torchlight. As enjoyable as the evening was, a small part of her couldn't help but be dissatisfied; Odin has sent her lover, Prince Loki, on a diplomatic mission to Muspelheim months had hopped he would return in time for the holiday, but she had received a letter a few days ago sending his regrets.<p>

"Over here! Come join us!" Thor's booming voice called out to her from across the hall.

Draining her cup, she plucked another off a proffered tray as she crossed the floor. A soft smile was on her lips as she greeted the crown prince with a Yule kiss on both cheeks. Her lover's brother was more golden and radiant than ever, thanks in no small part to the barrels of mead he'd consumed over the course of the day. Though Loki sometime became jealous of his older brother, Aurora knew he loved Thor dearly, so she had always made an effort to be friends with the Thurderer. Certainly, it wasn't a difficult task.

"God Jul, Thor!" she cried over the din of the hall.

He was surrounded by his own group of friends: the Warriors Three, their families, and of course Lady Sif, among others who hung around the future king.

"We were about to play Blind Lovers; please join us!" Sif announced from where she stood at Thor's right hand.

Aurora laughed at the thought; Blind Lovers was a children's game after all, but it did sound fun. A bit of frivolity to get her mind off her absent lover. "Count me in!"

Thor elected to go first, and Sif plucked a golden ribbon from a nearby column to serve as his blindfold. They stood around him in a circle, jumping away and laughing as he lurched for them.

"A kiss for this lord, a kiss for this lord, who has a kiss for this noble lord?" He chanted.

Aurora danced away from Thor's outstretched arms, laughter bubbling over her lips when he finally caught up Sif and pressed a not so chaste kiss to her lips. The game continued, each round feeling more jovial than the last: joyful Baldur and grim Hogan kissing was perhaps the funniest thing Aurora had seen in a long while, and judging by the roars of laughter from her companions, they agreed with her. At least, she thought so, until two or three rounds later when Volstagg was drunkenly lurching his way around the circle.

The mead made her limbs sluggish and her laughter loud, and the hall had a warm, golden glow to it.

"Hark, is that the golden chorus of dawn I here?" Volstagg boomed, turning towards the sound of her laughter.

Aurora tried to leap out of the way, but he captured her about the waist and spun, lifting her off the floor. Volstagg planned a wet kiss on her cheek, his beard tickling and scratchy, while Aurora squealed with laughter. He set her down, and, laughter still on her lips, she dutifully took her place at the center of the circle. Someone tied the ribbon over her eyes, plunging her into a golden cocoon.

"A kiss for a lady, a kiss for a lady, who has a kiss for this pretty lady?" Aurora chanted, running forward a few steps.

She could hear laughter and cries of excitement as she moved in one direction or the other. Her fingers brushed across ephemeral silk, but whoever it was slipped away. Aurora turned to those behind her, eliciting another round of screams.

"A kiss for a lady, a kiss for a lady, who has a kiss for this pretty lady?"

Aurora turned again and came to an abrupt stop as her outstretched hands found a solid, lean torso. A hush fell over her companions though the general din of the hall filled her ears enough as it was and she barely noticed. Aurora grinned and tilted her head up, wondering who she had managed to capture—Bladur perhaps? Fandral? Before she could kiss her victim, large, cool hands captured her face.

Aurora froze. She would know that touch, his touch, anywhere. But it was impossible.

"I do," a low, silk voice growled near her ear in answer to her chanting.

He pressed a hot, scorching kiss to her mouth, filling her with want and desire. Slowly, their lips moved together as his body pressed against hers, overloading her sense of touch, of smell, with nothing but him. His tongue pressed against her lips, and she granted him entrance, all the while aching for him to fill her in other ways. Gently he pulled away, though not before brushing his lips against hers chastely, once, twice, thrice.

With a sharp tug, the blindfold fell from her eyes. He stood before her, a tall and imposing figure in black. His handsome, angular face was bathed in golden light, casting his high cheekbones in sharp relief.

"Loki," she breathed, hardly daring to believe her handsome lover was standing before her.

"God Jul, Aurora," he murmured, a wicked smirk on his lips as he tucked the golden ribbon into the front of her bodice, his fingers brushing against her breasts. "Let's keep this for later, shall we?"

His bright green eyes crinkled with mischief as he pulled at her hand, leading her out of the great chamber.

"Come," it was an invitation and an order.

Aurora followed him down the empty halls-game, feast, and friends forgotten.

Not two steps into his chamber and Loki spun around, pressing her against the wall. His lips found hers once more as his hands caressed her body—the curve of her waist and hips, the swell of her breasts. Aurora sighed, melting into his touch. The longing she had felt for him breaking like a fever until her senses were almost painfully heightened for him.

Fingers edged with magic, he cut the laces of her gown and tugged it open, uncovering her shoulder. Loki trailed kisses across the corner of her mouth, down her neck to her collarbone; her skin burning in his wake. Tilting her head back, welcoming his onslaught, she raked her fingers through is inky black hair and across his back.

"Loki. Loki, Loki," she prayed.

His mouth explored every inch of bare breasts, rediscovering the hard peaks of her nipples and the low valley between them. Her litany incited his lust further, and she felt the hard press of his desire against her stomach.

"I missed you, Aurora," he rumbled, reaching down to undo the laces of his trousers. "I ached for you. Every night."

His words sent a firestorm of desire coursing through her veins, culminating at the apex of her thighs; Aurora's pussy clenched with anticipation.

Loki lifted her hips, pushing her skirts up as he did so. She wrapped her legs around his waist and with a swift snap of his hips, he was inside of her. She let out a strangled cry as his cock filled her completely.

"I've missed the feeling of you inside me," she panted.

"Rejoice, love, I shan't deprive you of such pleasures again."

Aurora trailed kisses along his jaw, nipping and licking as she went. She was mad with desire to touch, to kiss, to caress, every part of him.

Loki was relentless, merciless, as he thrust into her again and again. Aurora's eyes closed and she let her head fall backwards. The rough stone of the wall scratched at her back and tore the delicate fabric of her gown, but she didn't care; Loki's lust was overwhelming, devouring, all consuming. It had been so long since they'd last joined their bodies, and she could feel herself slipping over the precipice already. Her pussy began to tighten around his thick length as his mouth sought hers once more. A low moan tore from her throat and he growled against her kiss swollen lips. Loki's thrusts became erratic until soon she felt the warm rush of his seed inside her. With one last buck of her hips, she fell into the abyss of her pleasure.

* * *

><p>"I have something for you," Loki murmured, kissing the sharp curve of her hip bone.<p>

"Oh?" Aurora asked, her limbs heavy and voice slow from their repeated coupling.

They were lying on his bed amidst a rumple of silk and fur and the air was thick with the musky scent of their lovemaking. Aurora wasn't sure what time it was, or if Asgard was still feasting—and she couldn't really find the energy to care.

"Close your eyes," he instructed.

Loki leaned over the other side of the bed, as she rolled onto her back. Pressing her forearm over her eyes, Aurora basked in the warmth that spread through her body. Her lover and returned to her; it was all she could have asked for this Yuletide. A moment later he took her hand from over her face and held it between his larger ones.

"Marry me," Loki whispered, slipping a glittering metal band onto her ring finger.

"What?!"Aurora's eyes flew open, surprise writ large over her exquisite face.

She loved him, dearly, but she had never expected-never hoped-that they would be allowed to wed. He was a prince, and though she was noble, Aurora had assumed he would be married off to a foreign princess. She sought his gaze with her own. Her apprehension was surely shining through her eyes, but she was comforted to see a look of sincere adoration and, as always, a hint of mischief.

Loki kissed the pulse of her wrist.

"You are already my friend." Another kiss.

"My lover." A kiss to her palm.

"My councilor" He peppered the tips of her fingers with gentle caresses from his mouth.

"—you hold me back when I would do harm and wickedness," tugging her hand, he pulled her forward and planted a kiss on her brow.

"And bring out what goodness there is in me." Loki's lips brushed over the tip of her nose.

"Be my wife." A brush of lips against lips.

"Please."

Before he could kiss her again, Aurora closed the distance between them, happiness washing over her in golden waves of joy.

"Yes, Loki. A thousand times yes."


End file.
